Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is the second secret playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion 2. History Simon is the descendant of Trevor Belmont, one of the members of the Belmont clan destined to battle Dracula as he continues to be reborn. Simon fulfilled his duty, only to be cursed by Dracula before his defeat. To undo the curse, Simon was forced to resurrect Dracula early and more thoroughly destroy him to lift the curse. Eventually, Simon would have his own children and become the grandfather of Juste Belmont, who would continue the family legacy of hunting Dracula. Gameplay Simon is a melee-oriented character who uses his whip, the Vampire Killer, to attack foes. He can use sub-items from the Castlevania series, which are restricted to an ammo meter. This power comes at the cost of being somewhat slow and hard to maneuver. * Simon uses a life system. Enemy drops provide CV meat to keep him alive. Powerups don't grant HP. His checkpoint "Full health" item will be a bigger meat haunch. * Simon has his heart ammo system. Enemies and check powerups provide him with hearts. His heart ammo maxes out at 99. It resets to 5 upon death or clearing a stage. * Coin boxes give heart ammo instead of coins if Simon's hearts aren't maxed. Free standing coins aren't affected by this. 10 coin boxes give a big heart worth 5 ammo. * Simon walks at Wario's speed. He has a double jump for clearing wide pits and a duck crawl. Simon cannot stomp, but can use a diving kick and sliding kick. * Simon has a whip at all times. It can attack in eight directions, but he can't walk and attack at the same time. * Simon needs a lifejacket to swim. * Simon's flight powerups are simplified like Arthur's. How they animate has yet to be decided. Power-Up System Simon's Sub-items Sub-items are extra weapons Simon gets to use along with his whip. The are used by either up+run or the fire button (whip is run). Simon can only have two sub items at a time. They use Simon's heart based ammo with better sub items taking more ammo per use. * Dagger: It's a knife. You throw it straight ahead of you. Weak but fast, cheap on ammo, and they go through walls. * Axe: Simon tosses these big axes high up in the air in an arcing pattern. Great for trick shots and dealing with enemies above. Does decent damage, too. * Holy Water: Simon throw this to the ground. It produces a trail of holy fire directly in front of it. * Boomerang: A slow but nasty boomerang weapon. Simon can't aim it like Link's, but it has great killing power. * Sacred Flame: Like the holy water, but its flame stays in a much smaller spot. They're taller and do more damage, though. * Diamond: A weird weapon that bounces off walls. Great for closed areas, but garbage out in the open air. * Shield: Not really a sub item, but takes the sub item slot. This shield stops most enemy projectiles. Category:Playable Characters